Ominous Dreams
by Koudelka
Summary: Tifa starts to have ominous dreams. Rated PG13 for some violence, language and themes not suitable for children. Five chapters. ^^ Please R&R!
1. Dreaming

{Author's note: FF7 characters belong to SQUARE. I tried to stick with storyline, but I sorta went off, forgive me. ^~)  
  
  
  
Tifa cautious walked down the dark hallway. She was scared. Alone.   
  
"Cloud? Cloud, where are you?"  
  
She walked further as tears welled in her eyes. She seen blood. Then Cloud's body. She let out a scream.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Tifa?!" Cloud shook Tifa.   
  
"Wake up, hun!"  
  
"Oh? Cloud!" She sat up and threw the blanket off of her... "Oh my..."  
  
"Are you...okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Um, I'm fine... yeah." Tifa slowly laid back down.  
  
"What? Was it another bad dream...?" Tifa pretended to be asleep. She didnt want to tell Cloud. She didn't want him to worry. He always worried.   
  
Tifa woke up early the next morning. She wondered if her dreams about Cloud had been an omen, of a sort. She watched her soon-to-be husband sleep as she sat next to him.   
  
"Oh, Cloud... I want to tell you everything... I want to..."  
  
"Tifa! Good Morning...! Mm, how about, I make some coffee, and we can talk about your dreams?"  
  
Cloud always seemed happy, or concered. He had quite a strong will, and Tifa hated to disapoint him in anything she did. But... she didnt want him to worry. He couldnt know about her dreams. Nope!  
  
"Well, uh, really, I'd love to, but I have to get to the bar..."  
  
"Um, Tifa, the bar doesnt open for another hour and one half." Tifa bit her bottom lip.   
  
"Its time you talk to me." He patted the spot on the bed next to him. She sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well... your dreams."  
  
"I...uh, promise you wont worry, Cloud?"  
  
"I dont know, Tif..."  
  
"Okay... well, whatever. I've been having the same dream over and over again every night... You... I mean, I found you dead...and-" Cloud moved back away from Tifa. He was a bit scared. But then when he seen tears running down her cheeks and a faraway look on her face, he hugged her gently.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me, you hear!?"  
  
"Yeah... but... isn't it odd... all of this?"   
  
"Yeah, guess it is."   
  
"Cloud.. I have to go now. To the bar."  
  
"Alright... maybe, if I have time, I'll stop by, mmkay?"  
  
"Okay!" Tifa walked into the bathroom and pulled on her normal attire. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, and decided to tie it up. Then she went off to work.  
  
It was a slow day at work, and no one was coming by. Well, it was usually slow until 6, then the people poured in. Heh. At about noon, Cloud came in.  
  
"Hey!! Cloud!"  
  
"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"  
  
"Im okay. Whats up?"  
  
"Well, there is going to be a partyl held at Gold Saucer on Saturday. Its for all of the people on AVALANCHE and their buddies. Um, so... you coming...?"  
  
"Sure! Of course! Why wouldnt I?" She gave Cloud a look and smiled.  
  
"Heh heh. Okay, Tifa. I have to go out and buy something to wear. See you, honey." He kissed her and left. Tifa stared blankly at her fiance' and waved at his back.  
  
"Bye..." She whispered. She was worried. What if her dreams were warning her. Was she stupid?! She had to go with Cloud... She didnt want to lose him again... this time for good. She grabbed her leather jacket, tossed it over her shoulder, flipped over the sign that said "OPEN" on the door, and walked out, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Cloud! Wait up!" She ran up to Cloud, who was walking alone. She panted as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tifa?" He turned. "Honey, what are you doin?"   
  
"Cloud... can we go...shopping together?" Yeah, she knew it was quite and very corny, but if she had told him she had closed up because she was worried, then, he would be mad.  
  
"Um, sure Tif."   
  
When they had finished shopping, Tifa started to worry. Cloud had to go into work in five mintutes, until one in the morning. She would go back to the bar.   
  
"Cloud, dont go to work?!"  
  
"Ooh, so this is what this is all about, eh?"  
  
"Cloud... I'm really worried about you. I am having these dreams for a reason! I know it."  
  
"Honey, I have to go to work, and so do you. I have to go now. Im sorry."  
  
"Oh Cloud..." She hugged him.   
  
"Tifa...."  
  
"Be careful... I know these dreams mean something."   
  
"I love you... Tifa." He planted a kiss on her lips and left. Tifa stared at his figure as it faded into the distance then walked slowly back to the bar.   
  
At midnight, Tifa left the bar and headed home. Cloud wouldnt be home for an hour. She sighed as she tossed off her clothes and pulled on a loose tank top and shorts. She plopped on the bed and turned on a lamp. She opened a book.   
  
An hour later, she heard the door open. Cloud was home! And he was okay...!  
  
"Tifa? Angel, you awake?"  
  
"Hey Cloud, I'm in here..."  
  
"See!" He held his arms out. "I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about." Tifa jumped up and ran over to Cloud. She hugged him.  
  
"Now, I'm beat. Lets get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, Cloud." She silently sat and watched him undress. She loved him so much. She was afraid to sleep. She didnt want to see him dead again.. no...   
  
Cloud pulled on a T-shirt and sat on the bed.  
  
"Tifa... Somethings bothering you... Those dreams?" He asked as he turned off the lamp.  
  
"Yeah..." She crawled over and placed her head on his lap. He stroked her hair until she slept. He lay down and moved Tifa's head onto his chest.   
  
"Good night, Tif.." Cloud drifted to a much-needed sleep.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"CLOUD!! NO!!!"   
  
"Tifa!?!" He shook her. Another dream. Tifa opened her eyes. She felt his heart beating...  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud... I just..." She looked over at the clock. 3:30 Am.   
  
"No, it isnt your fault." She looked up into his blue eyes.   
  
"I'm scared... I dont want you to leave me..."   
  
"Shh. It'll be okay." Tifa fell back into sleep. Cloud was worried... about Tifa, and himself.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
When Cloud and Tifa arrived at the party, Tifa could hear a piano being played. It was nice music.   
  
"Hey, Cloud, man!" Barret walked up. "Hey, Tifa!" Tifa waved.  
  
"Hello, Barret!" greeted Cloud.   
  
"Hey, man, we gotta talk." Said Barret. He tugged on clouds shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Tif, I'll be back. Dont worry, Barret's with me!"  
  
"Okay... I'll be over there..." She pointed to an empty table.  
  
"Okay!" Cloud and Barret walked off.  
  
Tifa stopped at the drink counter and got a wine, and sat alone. She thought about her future... what would happen to Cloud?   
  
She sighed. Then heard a scream. Cloud?! She ran full speed outside. She seen a man in black running, but the thing that attracted her most, was Cloud.  
  
"Tifa...?!"  
  
"Cloud...? What happened? Are you alright? Omigoodness, you are bleeding!"  
  
"Tifa, Im okay. I dodged the bullet it only nicked me." She bent down and hugged him. Barret knelt down.  
  
"Perhaps we should take him in, just in case..." He said.  
  
"Hey! I'm fine..." Cloud protested.   
  
"No...lets take him in... you do that Barret. I trust you." She ran off in the direction of the man who fled.  
  
End Chapter one.  



	2. Discovering

Cloud had to get 5 stitches in his arm. He was fine though. He could be released.  
  
"Well, I'm okay!" said Cloud to Barret.  
  
" S'right!"  
  
"Hey... Isn't Tifa here..?"  
  
"Nah... she ran off after she told me to take you in..."  
  
"Well, where did she go?" asked Cloud with growing concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably after the man that shot ya, knowin her!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey, It was a joke, man..."  
  
"Too bad the joke is for real!" said Cloud as he ran out of the hospital.  
  
"Wait for me! Cloud!!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tifa followed the assassin in dark clothes to a house. It was located in Nibelheim. Tifa hadn't been there in ages. She had sold her house and moved in with Cloud back in the rebuilt Sector 7. She walked into the house. She heard a voice.  
  
"DID YOU KILL HIM?"  
  
"No, sir. He dodged the bullet. Atheltic young man, he is!"  
  
"HMM..." Well, Tifa wasn't all sure what to do next. But the next step was quickly decided for her.   
  
"GET THE GIRL. SHE IS BEHIND THE DOOR." Oh? The man was talking about her?! She prepared for battle.  
  
The man put up a good fight, but Tifa ended up knocking him out-cold.   
  
"NICE... COME IN HERE, MS. LOCKHEART." Tifa did as she was told. She was curious after all.  
  
"Um, what is going on?"  
  
"CLOUD WILL DIE."  
  
"Care to be more specific?"  
  
"CLOUD WILL DIE, AS PORTRAYED IN YOUR DREAMS.-FEAR NOT THOUGH, YOU SHALL HAVE NO MORE."  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? Leave him alone." The mysterious man snapped his fingers. Figures of people came out of the darkness toward Tifa.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Yo, Cloud, we've been out all night!! What if she just went home?" Asked Barret. Cloud yawned.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Lets head home.... waddaya say?"  
  
"Yeah, but if she isnt there, we are coming back!" Cloud said with a strong will, but you could tell he was over tired.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tifa woke up in her own bed. At her house. But, no Cloud. She slowly walked out, she felt tired and weak.  
  
"Tifa! There you are!" Tifa looked up to see the warm look of Cloud's face.  
  
"Cloud!!" Cloud dimissed Barret and took Tifa back inside their house.   
  
"Honey, where did you go?" He asked as she sat down with him in their living room.  
  
"I, I followed that man..."  
  
"What man?" Cloud asked impatiently.  
  
""The one... who tried to shoot you, Cloud..."  
  
"Tifa! You could've gotten killed..! Why'd you do this?"  
  
"I wanted to know what he wanted with you... I don't want anything to happen to you!" Cloud looked at Tifa and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey... its okay... Did you find anything out?"  
  
"Um, well, this man..." She explained everything that had happened. Cloud listened intently to everything that was said without interupting.  
  
"How is he getting you these dreams though!?"  
  
"Well, the other day, before you came home, I was reading a book on the new kinds of materia, one of the new ones is Watcher of Dreams. It gives the person their worst fear...in dream form."  
  
"Tifa..." Said Cloud in a shocked voice. "You do realize..."  
  
"What is it Cloud?"  
  
"This man, he isn't after me, he is after you..."  
  
End Chapter 2.  



	3. Believing

"What? Cloud! What are you talking about..?"  
  
"Yeah... he is going to kill me, just to get to you..." explained Cloud.  
  
"Oh? No... how do you know?" Asked Tifa in disbelief.  
  
"The Watcher of Dreams... you see, this man will give you these dreams, and make them come true..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Cloud, you are right..." Tifa was afraid. For herself and Cloud...  
  
"Tif, is my dying really your worst fear...?"  
  
"Yeah... it is."  
  
"Tifa..." Tifa began to cry, and Cloud took her into his arms.  
  
"It'll be okay..."  
  
"No!" said Tifa in between sobs. "It won't be! Don't you see?!"  
  
"Hey, we'll just get rid of this guy."  
  
"Thats impossible..." There was silence, all except for Tifas occasional sniffle.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"If I were to die, this would all stop, and you wouldn't have to die... Maybe... if I were to kill myself...-"  
  
"TIFA!!!! Don't you talk like that!!! I'd much rather die than see you even harmed!! Don't you understand!?! ... " Yelled Cloud. He stood up angrily, knocking Tifa off of the sofa. That was the first time Cloud had yelled at her.  
  
"Cloud..." Whispered Tifa as she looked up from the floor. "I..." Cloud cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He murmered. Cloud kneeled down and kissed her gently. She smiled alittle, and Cloud helped her off of the floor.  
  
"Tifa... I don't want to see you hurt... not at all... I want you to realize that."  
  
"I do, Cloud... but, this is my fault... if, that man does kill you, I'll regret it... forever." Said Tifa slowly.  
  
"Regret what?"  
  
"My ever meeting you, you would've just gone off with your life, and wouldnt be dead."  
  
"Tifa! I want you to stop talking like this! Everything *will* be okay."  
  
"Cloud." They stood there for awhile, in an embrace, and Cloud could feel her tears falling gently on his shoulder. He wished they could just dissapear together. To someplace untouched by humans... all alone, they would be, and Tifa and him would love every moment of it.  
  
"Stop your crying..." Cloud said as he wiped tears off of her cheeks. Tifa sniffled and and sat on the sofa. She had never felt so much love before... even from Cloud in the past. She smiled softly.   
  
"Tifa, what do you think we should do now...?" Asked Cloud.  
  
"I'm not sure... I think we should ask Barret if he can help us... you know, to get rid of that man..."  
  
"Well, yeah, ok. I'll go get him. Stay here... don't leave..."  
  
"Ok, Cloud." Tifa hated to lie to the one she loved, but it had to be done-to save his life.  
  
"I'll hurry back!" And he left. Tifa began to write a letter.  
  
'I'll love you always Cloud... Please realize why I did this.  
  
~Tifa'  
  
She left it on the nightstand, by their bed. She slowly walked into the bathroom, and took about 6 sleeping pills. She waltzed over to the bed, and collapsed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Barret! Hurry up!!"   
  
"I'm comin'!" They walked out of Barret's house, and took a cab over to the Cloud's house. Cloud had told Barret everything Tifa had said, only to get a reply of "Tifa really loves ya, Cloud." But, Cloud didnt think much of it... But, he would realize the truth of how deep Tifa's love was, when he got home.  
  
Cloud told the cab driver to wait, and told Barret to stay. It suddenly started pour, rain fell on his skin. It was cold rain. When Cloud entered the house, there was an erie silence that almost made Cloud deaf.   
  
"Tifa...?" He remembered what she had said earlier; "If I were to die, this would all stop, and you wouldn't have to die... Maybe... if I were to kill myself..."   
  
"Tifa?!" Cloud ran about the house in a fury. He came to the bedroom. Tifa was sleeping? He looked at the note at the night table.  
  
"I'll love you always Cloud... Please realize why I did this.  
  
~Tifa"  
  
"No! You didnt! Tifa..." Cloud began to cry. Yeah, Cloud cried.  
  
"Cloud, man? Wut up in there?" Barret came in. "Cloud? Whats wrong? What..." He seen Tifa and knew... he knew.  
  
"That BASTARD!!!" Screamed Cloud. He grabbed his sword and tore out of the door.   
  
Hmm, thought Barret, if this didnt happen too long ago, and I rush her in, she can be saved... He tore out of the house, carrying Tifa.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Once Cloud arrived at Nibelhiem, he followed Tifa's directions to the man's residence. He silently snuck in the door, which was conviently unlocked.  
  
"COME IN, MR. STRIFE."  
  
"You bastard. You are going to die." He charged forward with his sword in hand, but was thrown back.   
  
"HAHA. NICE TRY." Cloud tried again, and again, but the act kept being repeated. Cloud thought of Tifa's note, and her words, and her lifeless expression on the bed. With his last strength, and the thought of Tifa, his love, he rushed foward, and nearly killed the man.  
  
"You..." said the man, his voice shaking.  
  
"Why Tifa?!" Demanded Cloud.  
  
"She... she is..."  
  
"Say it, damnit!"  
  
" She is... Sephiroth's daughter."  
  
"What?! Explain!!!" Yelled Cloud. But the mysterious man had died. Sephiroth's daughter.... how?!  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Commiting

Barret sait impatiently in the waiting room of the Midgar Hospital. Then he seen the doctor come out.  
  
"Barret Wallis. The one who brought Ms. Lockheart in...?"  
  
"Ova here." The doctor walked in slowly.  
  
"Well..." started the doctor.   
  
"Spit it out!!"   
  
"Okay, well, we were able to pump the pills out, and you can bring her home. We'll give you a call later... about the suicide attempt."  
  
"Thank the Lerd!"  
  
"Oh, and let her rest in bed for... two days."  
  
"Gotcha!" Tifa walked out, sulking and dazed.  
  
"Barret..."  
  
"Lets go home, Tifa." It was dark out, maybe 12am when Tifa got home...   
  
"I'd better go."  
  
"Wheres Cloud, Barret?"  
  
"He might be in there, he went off after that bastard."  
  
"Oh.. then he probably isnt in there."  
  
"I'll be by later, Tifa, I'm sorry I have to leave."  
  
"Don't worry. Bye." Tifa walked in the door. Her idea to save Cloud had failed miserably. What was she to do now?  
  
~~~***~~~   
  
When Cloud had gotten home, he hated himself for everything he had ever done. The love of his life, Tifa was dead, and... the daughter of Sephiroth. He was confused. He was depressed. He lied on the bed and cried.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
When Tifa entered the living room, she was positive Cloud wasn't home. He was maybe dead. She would go out after him. She still felt dizzy though... Perhaps she would go find him anyway. She walked into the bedroom and took off her boots, she would get dress in warm clothes, since it was raining. She turned when she heard sobbing.   
  
"Cloud?!" Cloud looked up.  
  
"Tifa!!!!" He jumped off the bed and held her, giving her kisses and whispering how much he loved her.  
  
"Oh, Cloud... I was so afraid you were dead..." Tifa murmured with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I knew you were dead... but I was wrong... I'm so glad I was wrong..." They stayed like that, talking, kissing, hugging for another half hour.  
  
"Cloud...? What happened when you went to see him?" Should he tell her that she was the daughter of Sephiroth? Did she already know? Was it true!? "Cloud, what is it?"  
  
"Tifa... the man said something about you... I don't even know if its true... but, he is dead now... so no more worries for you, my love." He stroked her hair, and Tfa looked up.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said... he said you were the daughter of Sephiroth..."  
  
"Cloud... what?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How do we know for sure?"  
  
"Blood test, I guess, we will see if you have any of the chemicals..."  
  
"Cloud, I'm scared. This can't be true!! No... My mother... my father." She rushed over to the nightstand and opened a draw, and took out a framed picture, it was her mother.  
  
"Cloud, don't I look like her?! Please tell me I do!"  
  
"You do... but its your father... thats who I am concerned about."  
  
"Sephiroth killed my father... He... he... did."  
  
"I know... why?"  
  
"Cause I am Sephiroths daughter... I must be."  
  
"I'll take you for a blood test tommarow... lets get some sleep, alright...?"  
  
"Okay, Cloud." Well, they went to bed, and Tifa didnt have any nightmares, and Cloud was happy just holding her, and watching her sleep, then he fell asleep.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Cloud and Tifa headed for the hospital, and had her taken in for a blood test. They got the sample of her blood, and took it done to the lab. They found traces of Mako in her blood.  
  
"Cloud Strife. We have the results."  
  
"Yeah?" He looked over at Tifa who was sleeping on a chair next to him.   
  
"Well, we found... some Mako in her blood. It seems she is related to Sephiroth. I have orders to assasinate her."  
  
"Wait!! did you say assassinate!?"  
  
"Sure did. Well, I'll take her out into the back now."  
  
"No! You will do no such thing!" Yelled Cloud. By now the waiting room had been emptied, as it was approaching dinner time.  
  
"And why not!?"  
  
"Because she still is a human being! She is one of the best human beings I know, and should you take her away from me, you WILL regret it!!" Tifa stirred and opened her eyes. She stood up, yawning and smiled lightly. She walked over to Cloud.  
  
"Why are you yelling?" She asked. Cloud looked into her deep brown eyes. She was so innocent. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. Not at all.  
  
"Tifa... they found Mako in your blood...and.."  
  
"They, they did?!"  
  
"Yes, we did. And now I will proceed to *put you to sleep*." Said the doctor.  
  
"Cloud?! Cloud... Do I have to...? I mean, isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"No! Tif, you don't have to do anything!" He turned to the doctor. "You! This isn't Tifa's fault! So, unless you want to die, you keep your mouth shut about this! You understand?"  
  
"I... uh, yes, sir." The doctor turned away.  
  
"Now... Tifa, I'm not sure what this means..."  
  
End Chapter 4. 


	5. Revealing

Tifa was silent. Why had her mother done this to her...? Tifa slowly backed away and out the door, she ran through the rain aimlessly.  
  
"Tifa?! Tif, come back!" And Cloud ran off after her, but he couldnt find her. He ran around Midgar, searching everywhere, but, heh, he could not see two feet in front of him.   
  
"Tifa..!" He yelled. But he just couldnt seem to find her. He went to Barret's house to seek his help in finding Tifa. Barret suggested Cloud to go home and see if she went there. So he did. But there was no Tifa.   
  
"Hey, Barret, I'm going to go check Nibelheim, maybe she went there, you keep an eye out over here, ok?"  
  
"Gotcha! Becareful Cloud."  
  
"I will."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Tifa arrived in Nibelheim. The rain was much worse here, but that didn't matter. 'I, Tifa Lockheart, am a threat to humanity.' She tried to make up stories, not accept it, maybe the blood tests got mixed up... maybe she could find something at her old house.  
  
How was she to get in? They had surely changed the locks. She looked up to see a skylight, and Tifa got the brillant idea of climbing the roof-it worked too!  
  
There were people, asleep, since it was 9:30pm. But it still was sorta early. The house was cold, and nothing seemed the same. She walked to her mother's old bedroom-locked. But they hadnt changed the lock to it! She used her old key and walked into the room, which was empty and dusty. It smelled of must. 'I won't find anything here..." Walked to the other side room and stared out the window at the rain.   
  
"Well, I had better head home" So, she turned away, but on her way out, she stepped on a loose floor board. She pulled it up, praying it wouldnt make alot of noise, and it didnt. Inside she found a small, dark green box. She opened it, and dust flew out. Tifa coughed slightly, and looked inside. She found a small letter, and a necklace. She open the letter.  
  
'Tifa,  
Maybe one day... you will find out who your real father is. And if you are reading this, my husband, the man you called father, already has, or... you found out on your own, unfortunetly. Sephiroth... I was young Tifa, very young. His eyes attracted me so... I had no clue. He is a creation, Tifa! I have found out a secret... I am going to die now, because I found out. I didn't mean to do this to you. You are part creation too. I'm sorry Tifa. Hopefully, your gentle and kind heart will guide you away from that part of you. The necklace inclosed in the box, inside of the crystal on it, is kindness. I hope, when you wear it, it will override the Sephiroth in you. Good bye, Tifa.  
  
~Mother'  
  
"Oh..." Tifa felt sick. Her mother, she had kept all of this from her. Tifa realized the soul reason her mother's husband was killed, he was the only living person that knew... well, that wasn't involved with ShinRa anyway. So, that had to be who those people that gave her dreams were... Ex-Shinra members. She understood it all now. She placed the letter back in the small box with the necklace and put it inside her innerjacket pocket, and slipped the floor board back in place. She had to leave now, to tell Cloud all of this.   
  
"Freeze." Tifa didnt move. She obviously had been caught. There was someone outside the door. They... didnt have the key. The new family didnt need this room, so they just left it locked.   
  
"I know someone is in there." Came the voice. Tifa dashed over, locked the door, then climbed out the window. The man broke the door down and walked in to see nothing.  
  
"I told you, there is nothing in here!" He said as he looked towards his wife.  
  
"Oh, sorry, hunny." the man walked away muttering about lost sleep. They went back to bed.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Cloud entered Nibelheim at about 10pm.   
  
"I wonder where she went..." He walked along and bumped in to someone in a leather jacket.  
  
"Hey," he asked "Have you seen a girl-"  
  
"Cloud!!"  
  
"Tif, there you are..."  
  
"You'll never guess what I found!"  
  
"Well, um, you know, we are standing in the rain..."  
  
"Oh, heh. Lets rent a room at the hotel for the night."  
  
"Okay." So, they went to the hotel and Tifa explained what she had found, and showed Cloud the box.  
  
"Wow, this sure is a pretty necklace..." Cloud comented as he picked it up out of the small box.  
  
"Read the letter, Cloud, it explains everything." So, he did.  
  
"Wow...Tifa..."  
  
"So, those men, they were ex-ShinRa members. And, Sephiroth had true reason for killing my step-father, he was the only one who knew... since my mother died..." Tifa said as Cloud slipped the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Tif..."  
  
"What is it, Cloud?"  
  
"I don't want you to go through this alone..."  
  
"I, I know... but, it can't be helped, you know."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Cloud, all I ask is that you stay with me."  
  
"Tifa, I love you, I'll stay with you forever." Tifa smiled softly and hugged Cloud.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
